Along with configuring applications, there have been an increased number of opportunities to use external services and external middleware of applications. The external services are exemplified by Mashup, a micro service and other equivalent services for providing a new service by combining various categories of information and services. The middleware is exemplified by an RDB (Relational Database), an RDS (Relational Database Service), a KVS (Key-Value Store) and other equivalent middleware components to save and manage data.
Versions of the external services and the external middleware (both of which will hereinafter be generically termed “external services”) configuring the applications are updated irrespective of the applications to be configured. Consequently, when the version of the external service is updated, the application does not operate as the case may be.
An operation of the application is verified (“tested” in another term in the following discussion) per version of the external service in order to check with which version of the external service the application operates. For example, the RDB is used as the external service, in which case an execution environment is prepared for every version of the RDB, and the application is tested.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-191543
[Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-148558
[Patent document 3] Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-533542